Training 101
by StarKitt
Summary: Ota Kisaki and his newly bought pet, ‘Koro’, have been living with one another for quite some time now. Koro has had glimpses of Ota’s sadistic side, and his ever so subtle pet play fetish, but what will happen when she really does something to push him over the edge? Will he lose his cool— will Koro be abandoned— or will they both perhaps discover another passion together?


The view from the penthouse was always something Koro seemed to gloss over when she was up there with Ota, but when she was cleaning, the bustle of the world around her and the people who looked like moving dots so far below would seemingly be infinitely more eye catching.

In the midst of her brief day dream, she hadn't even noticed the presence behind her.

_"Ahem."_

A sharp voice with a hint of annoyance came from behind her. She turned around to be greeted by Eisuke, his arms crossed over his chest, staring her down coldly.

_"_Mr.Ichinomiya!"

'Koro' quickly bowed her head, giving a nervous smile. She'd been caught slacking off... Even though it really was only for a moment, if that. The men in the penthouse always had the worst timing.

"_Tch." _His scornful gaze relented, and he let out a sigh, his profile clearly irritated.

"Whatever. Just focus on your work, I have an important potential business partner ariving soon, don't get in the way."

Nodding her head with a sense of determination, Koro glanced up at him, giving the best confident smile she could muster.

"You can rely on me, Mr.Ichinomiya. This place will be spotless, rest assured."

Acknowledging her just barely with a wave of his hand, Eisuke left the room, grabbing a set of files on the way out and beginning to mull through them.

Exasperated, Koro quickly got back to work.

After about an hour of sweeping, dusting, wiping and various other cleaning activities, the lounge area was all done. Moving onto the next room, Koro found herself walking in on Ota, who was pretty immersed in a sketch he was working on.

She decided against saying anything as he was working pretty hard, and just began to clean 'their' living space. This was, technically, her home now as well, ever since the aution had taken place. She chose Ota because he was supposed to be the Angelic Artist, and was hoping she'd get off easy... Little did she know that he was a sadist with a pet play fetish. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, she diligently got to work once more.

About an hour and a half went by before Ota put down the sketch he was working on and let out a content sigh, stretching as he stopd up, finally acknowledging his 'pet'.

"Phew. That was annoying. Are you almost done as well, Koro?"

In the midst of rescrewing the cap onto a newly filled cleaning spray bottle, she quickly put down what she was doing as to give Ota her full attention.

"Mhm. I finished the other rooms earlier today, and the loungue just before I came here... You seemed really into that drawing. For a client?"

Ota had briskly walked across the room, grabbing a bottle of water, and his attention was brought back at the question.

Finishing his sip, Ota nodded, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Mm. Annoying and eccentric actor who's visiting in the next week. His taste is so bad, it always takes forever to do his commissions."

For a moment, a sour look spreads on his face, but he looks at Koro and that angelic smile appears.

"You're such a good puppy,worrying about her Master."

Striding back across the room, Ota places a hand on top of Koro's head, messing up her hair while giving a more genuine grin. Koro only flushes slightly, adverting her gaze as she has no room to protest.

"Are you hungry, Koro? I'm going to order food and take a quick shower. If you're all done, we should eat together!"

Koro responds with a nod, looking over at the past dirty part of the room— the table Ota was throwing all of his scrap pages onto, with bits of pencil shavings everywhere. "Er, that sounds good, I just have to clean this off and I'll be finished. May I?"

Ota was already walking away, a bit livelier than before, giving a noise of approval before vanishing into the bathroom to take a shower.

Koro softly sighed, pulling the maid cart over, and plugging in the vacuum but keeping it in the off position, while puting down the cleaning spray and her towel to wipe down the table. She began by trying to gather all of the balled up rejected pieces of paper, and throwing them into the trash bag. Getting on her hands and knees to check under the table, where she somehow finds more. Everything was silent besides the sound of the running shower as background noise, and light murmurings from the lounge just outside the door.

"Ugh.. Really, Ota?"

Grabbing the discarded trash, she had almost gotten the last one, when suddenly...

"EISUKE, MY FRIEND!!"

A booming voice resonated throughout the penthouse, presumably Eisuke's business partner he was waiting on had just arrived.

Taken off guard, Koro jumped nearly out of her skin, startled, and bumping her head into the table above her. She could hear the men outside, the guest still making a rather loud introduction, but it was slowly fading as they walked to Eisuke's private office.

Koro was just laying there for a moment, knees tucked to her chest, but still kneeling under the table, grabbing at the part of her head that she bumped. A soft whimper escaped her lips.

"Ow ow ow..."

Just as the pain was subsiding, she felt a chilly and strong smelling substance trickle down the opening of her shirt and over her back.

"**?!**"

Quickly shuffling out from underneath the table, Koro went completely stiff at the sight.

The top of the cleaning fluid wasn't secure, and it spilled all over the table... **_including Ota's actual sketch._**

"No!! Oh no no no—"

Jumping into action and taking the towel nearby, she began to desperately dab at the solution and get it off of the paper, which was already slightly distorting and ripping from the strong chemicals in the solution.

In a panic, Koro tried to blow air on the paper, but to no avail.

In a matter of seconds, the work Ota spent hours on was ruined.

Koro stood there in disbelief, slowly putting the paper down. She absentmindedly wiped up the spilled solution, completely at a loss for exactly how she would explain this to Ota.

Almost as if fate was playing a twisted game, just as that thought crossed her mind, the noise from the shower stopped. Her heart raced wildly in her chest, gripping at the hem of her dress, thinking about what to say...

Maybe she could hide it? Picking back up the piece of paper that once held Ota's work, Koro frantically paced the room looking for an ideal hiding place.

The maid cart? No, too obvious.

Maybe she could take it back to her employee apartment? No, not enough time.

Ah, the trash bag!... She may actually get into even _worse trouble is he finds out she threw away his work. _

Hiding it was a dumb idea. That would never work... Maybe she should just run away for now, and leave a note...?

...

Thinking anything would likely be better than facing Ota's wrath head on, she was just about to put the sketch down and find a pen and paper to leave a note when Ota walks out, drying his hair.

Koro instinctively hides her hands, along with the sketch, behind her back. She almost immediately regrets it as Ota's eyes widen in response to the off behavior, and then narrow when he sees the look of guilt and bead of sweat running down her forhead.

Surveying the room, Ota's eyes zone in on the table, now clean but missing his sketch. He puts down the towel he was using to dry his hair, moving over to Koro with slow yet deliberate steps.

"Koro."

His voice is stern and dripping with assertiveness, yet he has on a slightly eerie smile. A mix between faux content and devilish curiosity is etched on Ota's face.

Gulping, and putting on her best smile, she responds in a wavering and unsure voice.

"Y—Ye-Yes Mr.Kis— I mea— Um, Ota?"

Her heart was thumping wildly, and every possible thought was crossing her mind of how she could get outta this one. Yet, none of them made sense.

Continuing to stare her down, Ota persued the distance between them.

"..."

"O...Ota?"

Koro probed, as he was just walking towards her in silence. All of a sudden, her back hit the wall. She hadn't even realized she'd been backing up this entire time.

Ota closed the gap within moments, and now his face was inches from Koro's.

"Koro..."

He repeated once more.

Unsure of what to say, she adverted her gaze, which he quickly fixed by taking her chin in his hand and turning it back to him. Koro's face was flushed red, and she felt her heart hammering so loud she could hear her pulse in her ears. Mouth dry, she couldn't even respond if she wanted to, but she tried nonetheless.

"Ot—"

"**Koro.**"

The room went so silent that you could hear a pin drop. But he could clearly tell that her full attention was on him. His voice left no room for debate. She was at his mercy.

**_"Drop it."_**

It was not a request, it was a demand. And one that Koro instinctively obliged. The sketch fell out of her hands, floating to the floor, and hitting Ota's foot.

In one smooth, cool motion, Ota picked up the ruined sketch. His face was obviously displeased, but not letting any other emotion show through.

A silence overtook the room. Koro wasn't sure whether she should apologize or tell him how it happened, or if he even wanted to hear her talk. For a minute or two, which felt like forever, he just stared at the sketch. His eyes examined it throughly, even though it was obvious that ir was impossible to salvage.

Not being able to stand the silence anymore, Koro went to speak her apologies. But as if he knew exactly what was about to happen, he grabbed her hand, and began to walk back to the bedroom.

His grip was firm and unrelenting, but not painful. He put the sketch back on the table as they walked by it.

"O-Ota?!"

Koro followed obediently, but was confused. Was she about to be punished? Was she going to be screamed at?

Once in the room, Ota shut the door with a bit more force than usual. He didn't waste a moment, and lead her into the bathroom.

Letting go of her hand, and turning around to shut the bathroom door, he turned to her, an annoyed expression on his face.

Almost as quiet as a mouse, Koro tried once more to get some information out of him with a gentle proverbial push.

"Ota... what..."

Without skipping a beat, Ota cocked his head slightly, staring her down.

"Strip."


End file.
